Playhouse Disney (Asia)
Playhouse Disney is a defunct brand for a slate of programming blocks and international cable and satellite television channel that was owned by the Disney Channels Worldwide unit of the Disney–ABC Television Group, itself a unit of the The Walt Disney Company. Originated in the United States as a morning program block on the Disney Channel, its programming targeted at children ages 3–8, featuring a mix of live-action and animated series. The Playhouse Disney block on Disney Channel was relaunched as Disney Junior on February 14, 2011. The 22 cable channels and blocks using the Playhouse Disney brand around the world were relaunched under the Disney Junior brand over the next two years, concluding with the rebranding of the Russian channel in September 2013. History In America Playhouse Disney originated on May 16, 1997 as a daily morning program block for preschoolers on Disney Channel (debuting just over one month after the channel's relaunch that signified the beginning of its full conversion into a commercial-free basic cable channel), utilizing a similar graphics package for its promotions as that used for the channel's afternoon children's programs. Prior to the block's launch, Disney Channel had aired a lineup of preschool-targeted programs (which were mixed alongside animated series aimed at older children) during the morning hours since its debut in April 1983. A stylized version of Disney Channel's "Mickey Mouse TV" logo of the time period for the block (featuring a green paint-style background overlaid by a multicolored "playhouse" titling) was introduced on October 4, 1998 with the introduction of new graphics for the block. One of the Playhouse Disney block's most popular series was Bear in the Big Blue House, an educational live-action series from Jim Henson Productions that debuted in October 1997, focusing on the adventures of an anthopomophic bear (voiced by Noel MacNeal); the series was named by TV Guide as one of the "top 10 new shows for kids" that year. For the first three years of its run, the Playhouse Disney block originally aired each weekday from 8:30 a.m. to 2:30 p.m. Eastern Time, and weekends from 6:00 to 10:00 a.m. Eastern Time. Following each program, which usually ran 22 minutes (most of which, with the exception of movies, aired without promotional interruption), the remainder of the time period was filled by blocks of either short segments or music videos (the latter of which were originally aired under the banner "Feet Beat"). In 2001, Playhouse Disney introduced a new on-air graphics package produced by motion graphics company Beehive; actress Allyce Beasley began serving as the U.S. block's promo announcer at this time, a capacity she would hold until 2007. On June 25, 2001, Disney-ABC Cable Networks Group (now Disney-ABC Television Group) announced plans to launch Playhouse Disney Channel, a companion digital cable and satellite channel that would have served the same target audience as the Disney Channel block; plans for the network were later scrapped, although Disney-ABC International Television would launch dedicated Playhouse Disney Channels in international markets (including Canada and Latin America) between 2002 and 2007. On these international channels, there are various shows that aren't owned by the Playhouse Disney block, but they were acquired by the Playhouse Disney channels outside the US. One notable example being Playhouse Disney Channel Asia, which aired Bananas in Pyjamas, Bob the Builder, Clifford the Big Red Dog ''and ''The Save-Ums! as some of its first-run series. Coinciding with Disney Channel USA's on-air rebranding, on October 7, 2002, the block premiered two new original series, VeggieTales and Theodore Tugboat, and introduced a stylized version of Disney Channel's logo (designed by CA Square, and featuring an outline of Mickey Mouse's head as its centerpiece), as well as a mascot named Clay, an anthropomophic clay figure who often used the catchphrases "It's true!" and "Are you with me?". Playhouse Disney Channel USA would later be announced again, on July 31, 2003, and debut two years later, on October 15, 2005, to coincide with the premiers of several shows such as Oswald, Miffy and Friends, Oobi and the aforementioned Bob the Builder; Little Einsteins and Play with Me Sesame debuted on that same week and The Save-Ums! premiered the week before. In 2006, Playhouse Disney saw the introduction of MANY acquired shows, including It's a Big Big World (which debuted on January 2), Peep and the Big Wide World (on May 12), Harry and His Bucket Full of Dinosaurs (on May 16), Rubbadubbers (on June 12), and Curious George (on September 4). On March 31, 2007, Clay was replaced by two anthropomorphic monkey puppets as the block's hosts, Ooh and Aah (who served as the main characters for one of the short series featured on the Playhouse Disney lineup, Ooh, Aah & You), coinciding with the premier of Little Robots (which took over Rubbadubbers' timeslot for a short time before being replaced with Jakers! The Adventures of Piggley Winks by the fall of that year). Beginning in 2007, Disney Channel began truncating the weekday block to four hours (from 4:00 to 8:00 a.m. Central Time) during the summer months, in order to air episodes of Disney Channel original series during the late morning and early afternoon hours; however, the weekend schedule continued to air as a seven-hour block. By this point, the Playhouse Disney block had expanded to air from 3:00 a.m. to 1:00 p.m. Central Time on weekdays, and 3:00 to 8:00 a.m. Central Time on weekends, each running a different schedule. Also by this point, VeggieTales on TV, which debuted in April 2007 along with the rebrand as a replacement of the original VeggieTales episodes made from 1993 to 2001, which were unedited, aired during both the channel's normal hours on weekdays, from 2007 to 2009, and on the block on weekends. As with Disney Channel, Playhouse Disney was a commercial-free service, but it did show short "promotional spots" (structured as short-form segments for Disney products targeted at the block's demographics) as well as – beginning in 2002 – underwriter sponsorships (with companies such as McDonald's) did run within breaks between programs (preschool-targeted programs that aired between 3:00 and 7:00 a.m. Central Time outside of the Playhouse Disney banner, included the promotional shorts for Disney entertainment products that were seen during Disney Channel's afternoon and nighttime schedule). Disney Junior On May 26, 2010, Disney-ABC Television Group announced the launch of Disney Junior, a relaunching of Playhouse Disney that would serve as the brand for the Disney Channel block and a new standalone digital cable and satellite channel in the United States, as well as the new brand for the 22 existing Playhouse Disney-branded cable channels and program blocks worldwide. The Playhouse Disney block ended its 14-year run on February 13, 2011, with the last program to air being an episode of the short series Handy Manny's School for Tools at 12:55 p.m. Central Time. The Disney Junior block debuted on February 14, 2011 at 4:00 a.m. Central Time, with the Little Einsteins episode "Fire Truck Rocket" as its first program. Several former Playhouse Disney series were carried over to the relaunched block including Mickey Mouse Clubhouse, Special Agent Oso, Imagination Movers, Handy Manny and Little Einsteins. With the relaunch of the block, the Ooh and Aah mascots were retired, along with the following shows: Sing Me a Story with Belle, The Magic School Bus, Breakfast with Bear, Theodore Tugboat, 64 Zoo Lane, Classic Cartoons, VeggieTales on TV and Charlie and Lola (however, the latter four and Ooh and Aah & You were later carried on the Disney Junior cable channel). The 24-hour cable channel debuted on March 23, 2012, mainly featuring a mix of original series and programs held over from the Playhouse Disney library, as well as select 3rd-party programming (which largely aired as part of the channel's overnight schedule until 2013). Disney Junior took over the channel space held by the Disney-owned soap opera-focused channel Soapnet, largely due to that channel's existing subscriber reach (being carried in 75 million households with pay television). An automated Soapnet feed remained in operation for providers that did not yet reach agreements to carry the Disney Junior channel until Soapnet fully ceased operations on December 31, 2013. Programming The list below pertains to programs aired on the U.S. block on Disney Channel and on the international Playhouse Disney channels. Main article: List of programs broadcast by Playhouse Disney Original programming *''Bear in the Big Blue House'' (1997–2006; 2006-2011) *''Sesame Street'' (1997–2006) *''Dumbo's Circus'' (1997–2006) *''Rosie and Jim (1997–2006) *Adventures in Wonderland'' (1997-1998; 1998–2008) *''Spot the Dog (US Version)'' (1997–2002; 2003-2007) *''Tots TV (US Version)'' (1997–2006) *''PB&J Otter'' (1998–2000; 2000-2005) *''Henry's Amazing Animals'' (1998–1999; 1999-2006) *''Rolie Polie Olie'' (1998–2004; 2004-2006) *''Out of the Box'' (1998–2004; 2004-2005) *''Katie and Orbie'' (1998–2000; 2000-2005) *''Teletubbies (US Version)'' (1999-2003; 2003-2010) *''The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh'' (1999–2006) *''Sing Me a Story with Belle'' (1999–2000; 2000-2011) *''The Little Mermaid'' (1999–2002; 2002-2011) *''The Raggy Dolls'' (1999–2011) *''Madeline'' (1999–2005; 2005-2007) *''The Book of Pooh'' (2001–2003; 2003-2010) *''Classic Cartoons'' (2001–2011) *''Stanley'' (2001–2007; 2007-2008) *''The Wiggles'' (2001–2009; 2009-2010) *''64 Zoo Lane (US Version)'' (2001–2005; 2005-2011) *''Good Manners with Max'' (2002–2011) *''Mickey's Letter Time'' (2002-2010) *''VeggieTales'' (2002–2007; 2007-2011) *''Theadore Tugboat'' (2002–2011) *''Anatole'' (2002-2003) *''Dog and Duck'' (2003–2007) *''Hilltop Hospital'' (2003–2007) *''Felix and the Flying Machine'' (2003–2011) *''The Koala Brothers'' (2003–2008; 2008) *''JoJo's Circus'' (2003–2007; 2007-2011) *''Mopatop's Shop'' (2004–2006) *''Disney's Adventures of the Gummi Bears'' (2004–2011) *''101 Dalmatians'' (2004–2011) *''Chip 'n Dale: Rescue Rangers'' (2004–2011) *''Jungle Cubs'' (2004–2011) *''Higglytown Heroes'' (2004–2008; 2008-2009) *''Bob the Builder (US Version)'' (2005-2006; 2008-2011) *''Breakfast with Bear'' (2005–2006; 2006-2011) *''Johnny and the Sprites'' (2005; 2007–2008; 2008-2009) *''Little Einsteins'' (2005–2009; 2009-2011) *''Play with Me Sesame'' (2005–2010) *''The Save-Ums!'' (2005-2008; 2008-2010) *''Miffy and Friends'' (2005-2009) *''Oobi'' (2005-2007; 2007-2011) *''Oswald'' (2005-2011) *''Go Baby'' (2005–2006; 2006-2011) *''The Shanna Show'' (2005–2011) *''Charlie and Lola'' (2005–2011) *''Connie the Cow'' (2005-2009) *''Harry and His Bucket Full of Dinosaurs (2006-2011) *Mickey Mouse Clubhouse'' (2006–2011) *''Handy Manny'' (2006–2011) *''My Friends Tigger & Pooh'' (2007–2010; 2010-2011) *''Bunnytown'' (2007–2008; 2008-2011) *''Imagination Movers'' (2008–2011) *''Special Agent Oso'' (2009–2011) *''Where Is Warehouse Mouse?'' (2009–2010; 2010-2011) *''Jungle Junction'' (2009–2011) Acquired programming *''TaleSpin'' (1997-2006) *''The Adventures of Timmy the Tooth'' (1997-2000) *''Charlie Brown and Friends'' (1997–2004) *''DuckTales'' (1997–2003) *''Barney & Friends'' (1997-2011) *''Blue's Clues'' (1998-2008; 2008-2011) *''The Animal Shelf'' (1998–2002) *''The Big Garage'' (1998–2002) *''Playbox'' (1998–2002) *''Dragon Tales'' (1999-2005; 2005-2008) *''Davey and Goliath'' (1999-2009) *''Dinosaurs (1999-2010) *The Wubbulous World of Dr. Seuss'' (2000-2002) *''Little Bear'' (2000-2011) *''The Busy World of Richard Scarry'' (2000-2007) *''Rupert'' (2000–2001; 2001-2005) *''Tweenies (US Version)'' (2000-2003) *''Thomas & Friends (US Version)'' (2000 (series 5); 2004-2011 (series 6 and onward)) *''Clifford the Big Red Dog'' (2000-2003; 2003-2009) *''Shining Time Station'' (2001) *''Allegra's Window'' (2001-2005) *''Eureeka's Castle'' (2001-2004) *''Gullah Gullah Island'' (2001-2006; 2010-2011) *''Caillou'' (2001-2011) *''Bananas in Pyjamas (2001-2010) *Rainbow Fish (2001-2003) *Jay Jay the Jet Plane'' (2002; 2002-2006) *''The Wombles'' (2002–2009) *''Franklin'' (2002-2009; 2009-2011) *''Maisy (US Version)'' (2002-2003; 2003-2008) *''Kipper'' (2002-2005) *''Pocket Dragon Adventures'' (2003–2006) *''Sagwa, the Chinese Siamese Cat'' (2003-2004; 2004-2010) *''Zoboomafoo'' (2003) *''Angelina Ballerina'' (2004-2008) *''Pingu'' (2004-2007) *''Peppa Pig (2004-2007 (US Version); 2007-2011 (UK Version)) *The Secret World of Benjamin Bear'' (2005-2011) *''Hi-5 (US Version) (2005-2008; 2008-2011) *The Magic School Bus'' (2005-2011) *''Clifford's Puppy Days'' (2005-2008) *''Muppet Babies'' (2005–2007) *''Boohbah'' (US Version) (2005-2010) *''Animal Jam'' (2005; 2006-2008) *''Tiny Planets (US Version)'' (2005-2009) *''The Adventures of Brum'' (2005-2008) *''The Doodlebops'' (2005–2009) *''Maggie and the Ferocious Beast'' (2005-2010) *''Dora the Explorer'' (2005-2011) *''Jack's Big Music Show'' (2005-2011) *''Blue's Room'' (2006-2009) *''The Backyardigans'' (2006-2011) *''Rubbadubbers'' (2006-2007) *''ToddWorld (2006-2010) *It's a Big Big World'' (2006-2007) *''Peep and the Big Wide World'' (2006-2011) *''Wow! Wow! Wubbzy! (2006-2010; 2010-2011) *Curious George'' (2006-2011) *''Timothy Goes to School'' (2006-2008) *''The Upside Down Show (2006-2011) *Wonder Pets'' (2006-2011) *''Animal Mechanicals'' (2007-2011) *''Super WHY!'' (2007-2011) *''WordWorld (2007-2011; 2011) *Little Robots (US Version)'' (2007-2011) *''Roary the Racing Car (US Version) (2007-2011) *Jakers! The Adventures of Piggley Winks (US Version)'' (2007-2011) *''Go, Diego, Go!'' (2007-2011) *''Yo Gabba Gabba! (2007-2011) *Franny's Feet'' (2008-2011) *''Sid the Science Kid'' (2008-2010) *''Little Bill'' (2009-2011) *''Dinosaur Train'' (2009-2011) *''The Cat in the Hat Knows a Lot About That!'' (2010-2011) *''Chuggington (US Version)'' (2010–2011) *''Timmy Time'' (2010–2011) *''Bubble Guppies (2011) Short-form series *Curious George (1997–2002) *''Joke Time (1997-2006) *''Behind the Ears (1997-2000; 2007-2009) *Microscopic Milton'' (1997–2002) *''Wimpole Village'' (1997–2002) *''Bump'' (1997-2002) *''Will Quack Quack'' (1997–2002) *''Circle Time'' (1997–2006) *''Frankenguy & The Professor'' (1997–2002) *''Mini Movies'' (1997–2002) *''Magic Drawings'' (1998-2000) *''Pet Spot'' (1998-2000) *''Feet Beat'' (1998-2002) *''Poky and Friends'' (1999-2001) *''Pablo the Little Red Fox'' (1999–2002) *''Animal Stories'' (1999–2004) *''Stanley's Animal Facts'' (2001-2006) *''Mike's Super Short Show'' (2002–2007) *''Use Your Noodle Time'' (2002–2005) *''Sharing Time'' (2002–2005) *''BB's Music Time'' (2002–2011) *''Peanuts Shorts'' (2002-2011) *''Page's Word of the Day'' (2002-2007) *''Who, What & Where with Bear Time'' (2002-2004) *''Mini Show-and-Tell Time'' (2003–2007) *''Project Playtime'' (2003-2007) *''Captain Carlos'' (2004–2007) *''This is Daniel Cook'' (2005–2007) *''Here Come the ABCs'' (2006) *''Dan Zanes House Party'' (2006–2007) *''Flip'' (2006-2007) *''Feeling Good with JoJo'' (2006–2009) *''Choo Choo Soul'' (2006–2011) *''Here Come the 123s'' (2007) *''Lou and Lou: Safety Patrol'' (2007–2011) *''This is Emily Yeung'' (2007–2009) *''Happy Monster Band'' (2007–2011) *''Ooh, Aah & You'' (2007–2011) *''Shane's Kindergarten Countdown'' (2007–2011) *''Can You Teach My Alligator Manners?'' (2008–2011) *''Tasty Time with ZeFronk (2008-2011) *''Whiffle and Fuzz (2008–2009) *''Dance-A-Lot Robot'' (2010–2011) *''Handy Manny's School for Tools'' (2010–2011) International On September 29, 2000, Disney Television International launched the first international Playhouse Disney Channel in the United Kingdom; it broadcast for 15 hours a day, alongside Toon Disney and Disney Channel +1 on the Sky Digital platform. On April 4, 2009, Egmont Group launched a companion Playhouse Disney magazine in the United Kingdom that focused on the channel's four most popular shows: Mickey Mouse Clubhouse, My Friends Tigger & Pooh, Handy Manny and Little Einsteins. Each issue included "to do" pages and suggested activities for parents and children based on an educational theme; the channel was replaced by Disney Junior on May 7, 2011. On November 30, 2007, Astral Media launched a Canadian version of Playhouse Disney Channel under a brand licensing agreement with Disney-ABC Television Group; the channel operates as a multiplex channel of Family Channel, which has long maintained a programming distribution agreement with Disney Channel for the domestic rights to the U.S. channel's series until January 2016. Category:TV Networks